


Actions have concequences

by SterekXKlaroline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekXKlaroline/pseuds/SterekXKlaroline
Summary: Bucky subconsciously gets overprotective and Sam gets frustrated at this.





	Actions have concequences

“SAM! SAM! Man, slow down for a second, I’m an old age pensioner here” Bucky said trying to run after Sam, they had just put away their tac gear and were going to their own rooms in the compound. They got back from the mission only 20 minutes ago, and the flight back here from Bulgaria was 10 hours itself. In those 10 hours, Sam had successfully ignored Bucky by sleeping and tending to any wounds he had and then hadn’t spoken to him in the time they had gotten off the quinjet. 

Sam just walked in the direction of their room ready to have a shower and go back to sleep. Bucky couldn’t understand what he had done wrong to piss Sam off this bad. Before the mission, everything was fine, perfect between them. But then on the way back it's like there was a distance between the two of them.

Sam had got to the shower before Bucky managed to get to the room, he even locked the door meaning Bucky couldn’t join him so instead Bucky opted to wait on their bed despite being tired considering it was the middle of the night he was too anxious, his knee bouncing out of anxiety, wondering what he has done wrong to piss off Sam.

Less than 5 minutes later, which felt like hours, Sam finally got out, his towel wrapped around his waist, he walked passed Bucky still ignoring him to get what he needed to get changed,

“Sam,” Bucky said trying to get his attention, “Whats happened?”

Sam instead looked a Bucky, “Can you move so I can get in bed”

Bucky stood up and looked at Sam, “I’m not doing anything until you tell me what the hell is going on Wilson. What’s wrong?”

Sam didn’t say anything and just stared at Bucky, “Nothing is wrong.” His voice was cold, Bucky hadn’t seen him like this before. Sure they had some arguments but not often and never this bad,

“Nothing is wrong my ass. You going to talk to me?”

“I am talking to you. Now move ” Sams’ voice was cold, both of them could feel the tension in the room, one opting to ignore it, the other wanting to push on it. 

“Clearly you’re not Wilson. Now, why are you so pissed?”

Sam looked pissed but sighed an angry sigh, “I’m not pissed. I’m hurt” He gritted out, an angry look on his face, “Now move, or I'll just go somewhere else”

As soon as Sam said he was hurt bucky started to worry, and instead ignored his statement about going somewhere else.

“Hurt how? Did something happen on the mission?”

Instead, Sam let out a bitter chuckle, “Nah, well you could say that.”

“Then tell me what happened?”

“Do you think I’m incompetent?” Sam asked out of nowhere, “Like do you think I’m unable to look after myself on the field? I mean sure I’m not an assassin or spy, but do you really think I’m so fucking fragile that you need to belittle me on the field? Trying to do your own job as well as mine?” Sam asked each word getting louder as he got angrier, “I mean I love you, Buck, I really do. But the way you treated me on this mission. Talking for me? Making me feel like I don’t belong here and for what huh? The worst thing is you don’t even realise you do it and I don’t know if I can work with that man”

Bucky’s face fell as he heard Sam speaking, listening to what he was saying. It was true, Bucky got worried about Sam sometimes but didn’t realise how often he was taking over. That could of either compromised them and their lives or the mission.

“I… I didn’t realise,” Bucky said to him, he was unsure on what else to say. Unsure on the hidden meaning behind Sams words. Did this mean he didnt want to be togehter? Or just not go on missions together?

Sam just scoffed and walked around Bucky to get into their bed.

“Sam, you need to know I don’t think you’re anything that you just said. I know what you’re capable of, heck I’ve witnessed it. I’ve been on the receiving end of it. I know what you’ve been through and I know that you’re just as strong as anyone else on the team. But anything that I have done, I’m sorry that I didn’t realise. That I didn’t stop myself, because sometimes for me, your safety is my priority, Sam”

Sam Was too frustrated to say anything, he felt hurt, he couldn’t help feeling this way, but he felt like he wasn’t as much to the team as anyone else was. But then at the same time, he heard Bucky, he knows how Bucky feels because he feels the same way. 

“No, we need to talk about this Sam.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Buck. I can’t change how I’m feeling right now ok. The way you made me feel, I won’t forget anytime soon"

“Tell me how I can make it better. What can I do to help you forget, for me to not do it again”

“God damn Buck! It’s not something that you can help me forget, do you not think that these worries cross my mind all the damn time? Do you not think I realise how skilled everyone else is, how they’ve all got something I don’t. Then knowing that the man I love, the man who is supposed to believe in me thinks the same. How he knows that I’m not as skilled as everyone else, It hurts when I think about myself that I’m not good enough, but when your actions mean that you also agree, how do you think it makes me feel?”

“You know that I think you’re capable Sam. Your skillset is just as big as anyone else’s, I know this Sam. I can see it, but for me my instincts to protect you take over. I don’t want to lose anyone I love you Sammy, and you, you’re the most important person to me. I didn’t do any of that because I thought you were incapable, I had done it to protect you because I worry about you, just as I worry about Steve and anyone else in the team. But the difference is I’m in love with you. I love you and know if you got hurt on the field when I could prevent it, it would kill me Sammy. And I just can’t be losing you” Bucky had walked towards Sam, and cupped his face in his hands,

Bucky let out everything he was feeling, realising it was true, he would never make Sam feel like he was weak, but his instincts to protect Sam sometimes made him think differently.

Sam was staring at Bucky unsure of what to say, instead, he leaned forward to capture Bucky’s lips with his own.

Bucky felt relief as he kissed Sam back, “Sorry. For ignoring you” Sam whispered, his head leaning against Bucky’s.

“You don’t need to be sorry. I’m sorry for making you feel that way”

“I was probably overreacting anyway” Sam mumbled kissing Bucky again,

Bucky let out a small chuckle, “When are you not being dramatic?” He asked Sam.

“Shut up Barnes, you love me being dramatic”

“Yeah, until I feel like I’ve done something wrong. But for real, I’m sorry and I do it out of love” Bucky said to him.

“You’re such a moron. I love you too though, and if I ever feel like you need help using a phone or TV and I take over, just know I’m doing that out of love and I don’t like to watch you struggle”

Bucky started to laugh at that, happy that Sam was cracking jokes within minutes. He was happy they were ok though.


End file.
